As fiber-optic communication networks rapidly spread into every walk of modern life, there is a growing demand for optical components and subsystems that enable the fiber-optic communications networks to be increasingly scalable, versatile, robust and cost-effective.
Contemporary fiber-optic communications networks commonly employ wavelength division multiplexing (WDM), for it allows multiple information (or data) channels to be simultaneously transmitted on a single optical fiber by using different wavelengths and thereby significantly enhances the information bandwidth of the fiber. The prevalence of WDM technology has made optical add-drop multiplexers indispensable building blocks of modem fiber-optic communication networks. An optical add-drop multiplexer (OADM) serves to selectively remove (or drop) one or more wavelengths from a multiplicity of wavelengths on an optical fiber, hence taking away one or more data channels from the traffic stream on the fiber. It further adds one or more wavelengths back onto the fiber, thereby inserting new data channels in the same stream of traffic. As such, an OADM makes it possible to launch and retrieve multiple data channels onto and from an optical fiber respectively, without disrupting the overall traffic flow along the fiber. Indeed, careful placement of the OADMs can dramatically improve an optical communication network's flexibility and robustness, while providing significant cost advantages.
Conventional OADMs in the art typically employ multiplexers/demultiplexers (e.g. waveguide grating routers or arrayed-waveguide gratings), tunable filters, optical switches, and optical circulators in a parallel or serial architecture to accomplish the add and drop functions. In the parallel architecture, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,207, a demultiplexer (e.g., a waveguide grating router) first separates a multi-wavelength signal into its constituent spectral components. A wavelength switching/routing means (e.g., a combination of optical switches and optical circulators) then serves to drop selective wavelengths and add others. Finally, a multiplexer combines the remaining (i.e., the pass-through) wavelengths into an output multi-wavelength optical signal. In the serial architecture, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,269, tunable filters (e.g., Bragg fiber gratings) in combination with optical circulators are used to separate the drop wavelengths from the pass-through wavelengths and subsequently launch the add channels into the pass-through path. And if multiple wavelengths are to be added and dropped, additional multiplexers and demultiplexers are required to demultiplex the drop wavelengths and multiplex the add wavelengths, respectively. Irrespective of the underlying architecture, the OADMs currently in the art are characteristically high in cost, and prone to significant optical loss accumulation. Moreover, the designs of these OADMs are such that it is inherently difficult to reconfigure them in a dynamic fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,946 to Askyuk et al. discloses an OADM that makes us of free-space optics in a parallel construction. In this case, a multi-wavelength optical signal emerging from an input port is incident onto a ruled diffraction grating. The constituent spectral channels thus separated are then focused by a focusing lens onto a linear array of binary micromachined mirrors. Each micromirror is configured to operate between two discrete states, such that it either retroreflects its corresponding spectral channel back into the input port as a pass-through channel, or directs its spectral channel to an output port as a drop channel. As such, the pass-through signal (i.e., the combined pass-through channels) shares the same input port as the input signal. An optical circulator is therefore coupled to the input port, to provide necessary routing of these two signals. Likewise, the drop channels share the output port with the add channels. An additional optical circulator is thereby coupled to the output port, from which the drop channels exit and the add channels are introduced into the output port. The add channels are subsequently combined with the pass-through signal by way of the diffraction grating and the binary micromirrors.
Although the aforementioned OADM disclosed by Askyuk et al. has the advantage of performing wavelength separating and routing in free space and thereby incurring less optical loss, it suffers a number of limitations. First, it requires that the pass-through signal share the same port/fiber as the input signal. An optical circulator therefore has to be implemented, to provide necessary routing of these two signals. Likewise, all the add and drop channels enter and leave the OADM through the same output port, hence the need for another optical circulator. Moreover, additional means must be provided to multiplex the add channels before entering the system and to demultiplex the drop channels after exiting the system. This additional multiplexing/demultiplexing requirement adds more cost and complexity that can restrict the versatility of the OADM thus-constructed. Second, the optical circulators implemented in this OADM for various routing purposes introduce additional optical losses, which can accumulate to a substantial amount. Third, the constituent optical components must be in a precise alignment, in order for the system to achieve its intended purpose. There are, however, no provisions provided for maintaining the requisite alignment; and no mechanisms implemented for overcoming degradation in the alignment owing to environmental effects such as thermal and mechanical disturbances over the course of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,133 to Tomlinson discloses an OADM that makes use of a design similar to that of Askyuk et al. In one embodiment, there are input, output, drop and add beams arranged in a rectangular array. Each micromirror, being switchable between two discrete positions, either reflects its corresponding wavelength component from the input beam back to the output beam, or concomitantly reflects the wavelength component from the input beam back to the drop beam and the same wavelength component from the add beam back to the output beam. Alternative embodiment are also shown, where multiple add and drop beams, along with input and output beams, are arranged in a two-dimensional array. However, as in the case of Askyuk et al., there are no provisions provided for maintaining requisite optical alignment in the system, and no mechanisms implemented for mitigating degradation in the alignment due to environmental effects over the course of operation. Moreover, it may be difficult in some applications to align multiple optical beams in a two-dimensional configuration and further maintain the requisite alignment.
As such, the prevailing drawbacks suffered by the OADMs currently in the art are summarized as follows:
1) The wavelength routing is intrinsically static, rendering it difficult to dynamically reconfigure these OADMs.
2) Add and/or drop channels often need to be multiplexed and/or demultiplexed, thereby imposing additional complexity and cost.
3) Stringent fabrication tolerance and painstaking optical alignment are required. Moreover, the optical alignment is not actively maintained, rendering it susceptible to environmental effects such as thermal and mechanical disturbances over the course of operation.
4) In an optical communication network, OADMs are typically in a ring or cascaded configuration. In order to mitigate the interference amongst OADMs, which often adversely affects the overall performance of the network, it is essential that the optical power levels of spectral channels entering and exiting each OADM be managed in a systematic way, for instance, by introducing power (or gain) equalization at each stage. Such a power equalization capability is also needed for compensating for nonuniform gain caused by optical amplifiers (e.g., erbium doped fiber amplifiers) in the network. There lacks, however, a systematic and dynamic management of the optical power levels of various spectral channels in these OASMs.
5) The inherent high cost and heavy optical loss further impede the wide application of these OADMs.
In view of the foregoing, there is an urgent need in the art for optical add-drop multiplexers that overcome the aforementioned shortcomings in a simple, effective, and economical construction.